Surrunder
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Aku tak sadar...selama ini aku takluk olehmu...RoyEd..SongFic lainnya...Surrunder-Anggun..


Disclaimer: FMA belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I own my story….

Warning: This story contains **YAOI or malexmale** relationship, **pedophilia** and **Oedipus complex** …Hate it? Don't read it…

Genre: Romance…angst….drama…

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Roy Mustang x Edward Elric

Lagu yang digunakan disini adalah Surrender yang dinyanyikan oleh Anggun…

Maaf, klo jelek banget…dah lama ga nulis nih…

**SURRUNDER**

_**Been turning around and play some foolish game**_

_**I let the fire but I didn't keep the flame**_

" BAKA TAISA!" Edward Elric membanting pintu kantor atasannya ketika ia keluar dari sana. Sebelum pergi dengan kesal.

"Bertengkar lagi ya?" Havoc berkomentar bosan sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Sampai kapan mereka mau begitu terus?" Fuery menggelengkan kepala.

Semenjak Ed bergabung dengan militer, rasanya ruangan itu tak luput dari bantingan pintu dan argumen berkepanjangan antar Kolonel dan sang Mayor.

Orang-orang yang bekerja disana pun tampaknya tak keberatan karena sewaktu Ed menghilang untuk misi, kantor menjadi begitu sepi…

_A perfect boredom…_

Karena itulah…meraka semua menyayanginya seperti adik kandung sendiri, militer adalah tempat yang jauh untuk melepas rindu pada keluarga. Tentu saja, ini menjadikan mereka akrab dan menyayangi, sekalipun berbeda pangkat. Begitupun dengan sang alkemis muda ini…

Markas militer East City adalah rumah keduanya…

Alkemis mungil itu, (Ed : KAU INGIN MATI?) oh, maksudku muda…berlari menuju perpustakaan , dimana sang adik Alphonse Elric selalu menunggunya disana sambil membaca sebelum mereka kembali ke asrama. Begitu tiba, mata emasnya mengereling ruangan dan…BINGO! Zirah besar di pojok ruangan itu tak mungkin bukan adiknya.

"Kakak, kau sudah selesai ?" Adiknya memalingkan kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya ketika ia menyadari kakaknya sudah kembali.

"Yah, Korek Api itu membuatku kesal...Suatu saat kubunuh dia…"

_/ Bertengkar lagi ya?...Aih, Kakak sampai kapan kau mau berpura-pura?/_ Adiknya, tentu saja mengenal kakaknya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Dan sedikit perbedaaan saja ia akan tahu. Ia lebih senang untuk diam hingga kakaknya menyadarinya sendiri. Terkadang itu bisa menjadi hiburan_…/Hehe…aku ingin cepat-cepat melihatnya…/ _Kalau Al bisa tersenyum, Ed pasti sudah ketakutan…

"..tapi kita sudah selesai. Al, kau mau ke asrama sekarang ?" lanjut Ed setelah keluhannya yang panjang lebar tentang Kolonel.

"Ya, ya…ayo kita pulang…" jawab sang adik.

Memang, walaupun Ed terkesan membenci Kolonel dari seluruh awak militer yang ada, jauh dalam hatinya ia selalu ingin bertemu dan melihat seringai jahil itu. Sekalipun nantinya berujung pada pertengkaran mulut yang tak jelas apa sebabnya...ia merasa senang bisa melihat sang Flame Alchemist tetap hidup dan seperti yang ia kenal…

_**Looking back to see they're still the same**_

_**Until the day I say your name**_

Roy Mustang, seorang playboy kelas kakap, kolonel di East City, sang Flame Alchemist, pahlawan Ishvall dan atasan dari seorang bawahan yang sangat keras kepala, Edward Elric, sedang mengerjakan dengan cepat kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya.

TAP! Kertas terakhir.

" Akhirnya selesai ! Oh,Tuhan kau benar-benar ada. Kali ini, Hawkeye tak bisa menodongkan senapannya padaku." katanya senang.

Ia memijat dahinya perlahan, pekerjaan yang bertumpuk itu membuatnya gila.

Untungnya Fullmetal tadi datang. Ia selalu menjadi hiburan untuk bersantai baginya… Tapi, ia takkan melihat alkemis itu selama 3 bulan ke depan. _/ Terpaksa cari hiburan lain.../_

Hari itu, ia kerja lembur untuk menyelesaikan kertas kerjanya. Hanya sendirian di kantor membuatnya sedikit tenang. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu.

" Selalu sama ya?..." ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum Ed bergabung dengan militer, ia selalu bekerja tanpa henti, statis, _workaholic _sejati...sekalipun kadang-kadang berkencan keluar tapi kedudukan adalah prioritas utamanya. Setelah itu, ia mendapat berita tentang alkimis muda di desa Rizembool. Melihat ini merupakan kesempatan untuk naik pangkat, ia langsung pergi ke tempat alkimis itu.

_Kejutan pertama,_ yang ia lihat adalah cahaya biru transmutasi dari sebuah rumah. Ia sadar itu bukan pertanda hal baik…

_Kejutan kedua_ adalah, alkimis muda itu…_terlalu muda._ Ia melihatnya bersimbah darah, lengan kanan dan kaki kirinya hilang sebagai pertukaran. Dan, ia berhasil mentransmutasikan adiknya ke dalam zirah. Transmutasi manusia adalah kesimpulan yang diambilnya.

Sewaktu ia menawarkan Ed untuk bergabung, pandangannya seolah tersihir dalam bola mata emas itu…begitu indah namun mati. Dan ia senang api dalam mata itu hidup kembali ketika ia mengatakan militer akan membantunya.

Saat itu, semuanya berubah…Kantornya seolah menjadi berwarna setiap kali Ed akan datang. Rasanya benar kalau Maes berpendapat, ia selalu kehilangan kesabarannya jika menyangkut kakak-beradik itu.

Kapan Edward berubah menjadi prioritas utamanya ? Ia selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sejak pertama ia bertemu dengannya.

Apapun ia lakukan agar sang Fullmetal selamat, dan melihatnya menyerahkan laporan ke mejanya selalu membuatnya tenang. Namun, selalu membuatnya khawatir karena itu berarti ia harus mengirimnya pergi lagi…

Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?

" Edward…" bisiknya pelan pada ruang kosong itu.

_**Wounds in my heart can show the price of bad**_

_**I have said enough many times**_

_**And called it a day**_

Seminggu setelah misi itu, kantor militer bertanya-tanya tentang keadaaan Ed. Ia begitu pendiam, kantung matanya tebal. Dan terlihat begitu kelelahan.

Ed terkenal tahan banting dan ini membuat mereka cemas. Begitu pula dengan Kolonel, Ed bahkan tak mau berargumen dan langsung mengalah. Bahkan adiknya sendiri tak tahu ada apa dengan kakaknya. Roy yang tingkat cemasnya sudah masuk batas maksimum menyuruh Riza memanggilnya ke kantor.

"Kolonel?" Letnan itu memanggilnya dari balik pintu.

"Ya, silahkan masuk" jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf, Al ingin bertemu denganmu …" katanya.

/ Al.../ Kalau sampai seorang Alphonse menemuinya, tarafnya pasti gawat.

"Ah, ya persilakan." katanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian baju zirah yang begitu dikenalnya masuk.

" Ada apa Alphonse?" ia berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Ka-kakak menyuruhku…ia bilang ia tak ingin bertemu."

"Oh…" Hati Roy mencelos mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Kolonel…."

"Ya?"

"Ah..tidak"

"Apa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Roy terlanjur penasaran.

"Tolong kau temui dia!" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Sang Kolonel terpaku bingung.

"Aa? Tapi, Ed bilang ia tak…"

"Memang ia tak ingin bertemu denganmu…Tapi, aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya. Kumohon, aku tak bisa meladeninya lagi!"

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Ed?" _/ Oh, Tuhan…/_

" Aku tak tahu! Ta-tapi ia mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri! Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu begitu. Dan matanya…"

" Kenapa?"

" Mati…Ia bahkan tak menyadari aku ada."

/Mati… seperti _waktu itu…./_

"Baiklah…ayo kita pergi, Al."

_**Maybe I should let you go away**_

_**Just get to make you stay**_

Selama ini kau akan kembali meskipun aku mengirimu dalam sebuah misi. Kau selalu keras kepala dan bertengkar mulut denganku. Melihatmu memberikan laporan bahkan kadang tertidur di sofaku karena kelelahan. Kau akan kembali karena kupikir kau bergantung padaku.

Apa aku mengekangmu?

Apa aku perlahan menyiksamu karena semua tak sesuai keinginanmu?

Apa kau ingin pergi?

Apa…kau benar-benar membenciku?

Apa…kali ini aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu?

_**Never felt like anything like this before**_

Asrama begitu sunyi pada siang hari. Wajar, para prajurit masih bekerja di pusat militer. Pintu kamar yang berwarna coklat tua berjejer di sepanjang koridor tingkat dua.

Rasanya lama sekali sampai ke kamar yang ditempati oleh Fullmetal. Ini membuat rasa cemas Roy berlipat ganda. Pikirannya kembali ke percakapannya dengan Al di mobil.

_" Katakan Al, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika kalian menjalankan misi itu? "_

_" Tidak, kami melakukannya seperti biasa. Hanya saja…" kata-kata Al tercekat._

_"Apa? Katakan.."_

_" Ke-ketika kami mengejar alkemis itu ke sebuah lorong, kakakku bilang ia melihat yang satunya berlari ke gang lain. Kami berpencar disana. Dan, waktu aku menyusulnya penjahat itu sudah terikat oleh tali. Aku senang sekali kakakku berhasil dengan cepat, karena itu berarti kami akan kembali lebih cepat. Tapi…ada yang salah waktu itu…"_

_"Aku tak melihat kakakku disana. Ia menghilang. Kupikir waktu itu, ada seorang temannya lagi dan kakak akan cepat kembali. Jadi aku meninggalkannya dan membawa kedua penjahat itu ke penjara militer terdekat." Al menghela napas cemas._

_"Tapi, malam itu kakakku tidak pulang. Aku mencarinya ke seluruh kota. Tapi, nihil hasilnya. Tiga hari kemudian ia kembali ke hotel. Aku begitu senang ia kembali. Lalu, ketika makan malam aku sadar ada yang aneh dengannya. Ia tak menyentuh makanannya, tak mengganti bajunya, tak bicara apapun, tak tersenyum…Namun, ia tanggap apa-apa yang kukatakan."_

_" Ia terus seperti itu bahkan ketika sampai kemari. Ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tentang kemana ia selama 3 hari itu. Ia selalu menyendiri dan duduk di depan jendela. Lalu, ia mulai mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Dia pikir aku tak tahu, aku tak melihatnya karena ia melakukannya malam hari. Ia lupa aku tak dapat tidur. Paginya, ia menyembunyikan lukanya sebelum kembali ke East City."_

_"Lalu, apa terjadi hal lain?" Mustang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, tapi suaranya terdengar tidak begitu._

_"Ia selalu mimpi buruk..terbangun di malam hari…dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar ia mengigau."_

_"Ia mengigau tentang apa?" tanyanya._

_Al hanya menatapnya, lalu menunduk. "Er…itu…," katanya ragu_

_"Aku janji takkan mengunakan itu untuk mengejek Ed." bujuknya_

_" Bukan..hanya saja…"_

_"Alphonse…"_

_"Kolonel. Berjanjlah kau takkan kaget kalau mendengarnya."_

_"Ok. Lalu apa itu?" Roy menjawabnya santai. Tak mungkin akan mengejutkan sekali 'kan?_

_"Yah…dia memanggil terus namamu."_

_"…."_

_"…"_

_"Oh. Begitukah?" ia hanya bisa berkata demikian. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengarnya._

_/Apa mungkin…aku punya harapan?/_

"Kolonel?"

"Ah ya!" Al membuyarakannya dari lamunan.

" Kita sudah sampai."

Dibalik pintu coklat bergagang pelitur emas itu….seseorang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

_**It's like all the road I took**_

_**Will leading me to your door**_

_"Hei!" Ed berteriak pada sasarannya yang kabur itu. Ia kelihatannya cukup jauh dari tempat Al. Penjahat itu berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah gedung militer tua._

_"Sial!" Ia mengikutinya. Masuk ke dalam gedung. Dan apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang ia suka. Gedung itu berantakan, namun dapat ia lihat sisa bangkai chimaera berserakan dimana-mana._

_/Lagi-lagi tempat percobaan…/_

_**KLONTANG!**_

_"Oh ya…penjahat sial itu!" umpatnya seraya berlari ke arah ruang bawah tanah._

_Setibanya, tak begitu jauh jaraknya dengan si penjahat, ia menepukkan tangannya dan membuat jeruji di sekeliling targetnya. _

_"Kena kau!" Ia sudah akan tersenyum kemenangan ketika dilihatnya justru penjahat itu tertawa-tawa maniak._

_"A-apa?" Suara langkah berat dari segala penjuru mengelilinginya._

_/ Apa teman-temannya?/ Rupanya ia salah…itu…._

_"Manusia? Bukan." Ia terbelalak / Chimaera manusia…/ pikirnya cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Nina. Pikirannya mendadak menjadi kacau sekali. Darah….ledakan…_

_"Kak?" Salah satu chimaera berbentuk setengah manusia setengah buaya itu bicara. Ed mengadah ketakutan._

_"Kak….main yuk!" /Main?/ Bayangan pembunuhan Nina terlintas jelas kali ini.._

_"Hei, tubuhmu sempurna! Tidak adil!" Ia berbalik menghadapi chimaera lain._

_"Tolong kembalikan aku!" sahut yang lainnya. /Mama?/ Chimaera-chimaera itu semakin mendekatinya._

_"Berhenti…berhenti…JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" teriaknya ketakutan._

_"HAHAHAHA! AYO! ANAK-ANAKKU BUNUH DIA!" tawa alkemis itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Kontan saja seluruhnya maju menye rangnya._

_Ed otomatis melompat ke atas kurungan yang tadi dibuatnya untuk menangkap alkemis sasarannya. Chimaera-chimaera itu menggapai-gapai. Ed gemetaran._

_/Apa yang harus kulakukan? Al! Siapapun tolong aku!/_

"_Tolong bunuh aku!" teriak seorang chimaera._

_/ DIAM! DIAM!/ Ia tak sadar air matanya mulai bercucuran... /Tolong, Kolonel! ROY!/_

'_Ed, Nina bukan manusia lagi..Ia mungkin akan lebih bahagia kalau begini..'_

_/Benarkah itu ?/_

'_Tak apa..ini bukan salahmu'_

_/Roy…/ SLIP, sepasang tangan menariknya kakinya dan secara refleks ia menebaskan pisau tangan kanannya. Darah menyembur ke arahnya…begitu banyak…_

_Ia tak ingat apapun setelahya. Namun, ia ingat…yang masih hidup disana hanyalah ia dan alkimis yang berada dalam kurungan itu. Alkimis itu terdiam ketakutan, gemetar, pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Didepannya, Sang Fullmetal Alchemist yang bermandikan darah berdiri di tengah-tengah puluhan bangkai chimaera._

_**When I couldn't give anything anymore**_

_**It's you I was looking for…**_

_/Roy….Aku takut…takut…/ _isaknya pelan mengingat kejadian itu. Darah….begitu banyak_. /Aku pembunuh…/_ ia terisak lagi.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Kakak?"

_/Al….dia pasti membenciku…kalau tahu hal ini../_ pikirannya masih terus melayang-layang.

"Kak, aku membawa Kolonel…Ma-maaf kalau kau terganggu, tapi cobalah bicara dengannya…A-aku tinggalkan kalian berdua." Al melanjutkan. Ed masih termenung-menung. "Silakan, Kolonel. " Ia berpikir adiknya bercanda.

"Thanks, Al.."

_/Suara itu…/ _Begitu lembut dan dalam_./ Tak mungkin…ia juga pasti membenciku…Ini semua salahku/_

"Fullmetal?"

_/Ini benar-benar dia…./_

"Edward? Kau bisa mendengarku?" ia memanggilnya lagi.

_/Ia memanggil namaku!/_

"Ed?" Roy duduk di samping tempat tidur itu, mencoba membujuk Ed menghadapinya. " Ed, ayo keluar…tak apa. Aku tak akan mengejekmu ,kok."

_/ Tak apa-apa? Benarkah?/_

"Ayolah, kau mau 'kan cerita padaku? Semua orang khawatir padamu Ed. Bahkan aku…kumohon, keluar dari situ dan ceritakan padaku, ya?" katanya membujuk.

_/ Benarkah?.../_

"Kolonel…"

"Roy, Edward…panggil saja aku Roy."

"R-roy…"katanya ragu, namuan dalam hati ia senang sekali.

"Kau tak akan marah?," ia membuka selimut yang menyelubunginya sedikit, menatap sang kolonel takut-takut.

"Tidak…tapi aku akan marah kalau kau diam terus."

"Ka-kau tak akan membenciku?"

"Tidak, Ed." Roy mulai gelisah. "Ayo, ceritakan padaku…"

"Jangan beritahu yang lain." Suaranya terdengar ketakutan.

"Ya. Aku janji."

"….." Mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Roy mendengar Ed menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menangkap itu…Ed, jangan bicara dibalik selimut." katanya sambil perlahan membuka selimut itu. Ia kaget sekali melihat alkemis kecil itu menangis, matanya sembab…dan wajahnya begitu pucat.

"A-aku…"

"Ya?" Roy mengelus pelan pundaknya.

"Aku membunuh…"

"…" Ok, masalahnya jadi lain kalau begitu. Membunuh dalam usia begitu muda, adalah neraka yang menghantuimu….Roy pernah merasakannya.

"Aku membunuh chimaera itu…."

_/ Ah, ya….yang ia tulis dalam laporannya. Chimaera setengah manusia…..seperti Nina, ya?/_

"Ed, ayo keluar…" Perlahan anak laki-laki berambut pirang madu itu keluar.

"Aku membunuh mereka….Aku tak mendengar mereka minta tolong ! Aku…. Iblis.." Isaknya keras, bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Edward…"

"Banyak sekali darah….aku melihat Nina dan Mamaku! Meraka mengutukku…Gelap sekali…Al juga membenciku…." katanya histeris.

"EDWARD!" teriak Roy. Ed terdiam.

"Ka-kau membenciku juga 'kan?"

"Tidak, Ed"

"Ya…kau jug…"

"Ed," ia memotong "aku terlalu sayang padamu hingga tak bisa membencimu…."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Dengar," ia menyentuh dahi Ed dengannya, "..jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Malah, seharusnya ini semua salahku…. seandainya saja aku tak mengirimmu kesana… tak akan begini jadinya."

"..."

"Ed, kau tidak bersalah. Kau melakukan yang terbaik."

"TAPI AKU MEMBUNUH! MANA SISI BAIK…"

"Mereka takkan menderita."

"Tapi mereka berhak hidup…."

"Dan kau berharap mereka dicemooh orang lain?"

Geleng.

"Sekalipun mereka hidup, mereka tak memiliki tempat bersama manusia.."

"Mereka juga…"

"Setengah manusia, Ed. Tak bisa kau menyamakan hal itu. Mereka akan lebih bahagia ke tempat dimana mereka dapat diterima sepenuhnya. Tidak tersiksa oleh dunia yang mengucilkan mereka…."

"Aku…."

" Kadang ada kalanya," ia mengecup pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, " kematian itu lebih indah daripada kehidupan." Ia menatap Ed yang sekarang tersipu.

"Ta-tapi…darah mereka…aku tak bisa… aku…. iblis…"

" Ed. Kau tak bisa mengembalikan mereka menjadi manusia."

"…"

" Kau tak bersalah. Kau melakukan yang terbaik. Dan darah itu adalah bukti kau menghilangkan penderitaan mereka. " Ia mengelus pipinya.

"Al takkan membencimu, Mamamu juga…kurasa ia merasa bahagia bertemu denganmu walau hanya sekejap. Ia melihat putranya begitu jauh melakukan hal itu demi ibunya."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah…biarkan aku yang menanggungya. Kumohon…aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih lagi. Ya?"

"…." Ed mengangguk pelan.

"Tersenyum untukku?"

"Eh?" Ia tersipu lagi…namun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Lihat, kau lebih cocok seperti ini. Dan satu lagi….."

"Ya?" jawabnya masih tersipu.

"Kau bukanlah iblis…bagiku...kau malaikat."

Bagai malaikat berambut madu yang sayapnya patah dan turun ke bumi untuk mencari bantuanku.

_**Something in your eyes makes me realize**_

_**That I'll have to surrender**_

Dalam sekali….ia memandangku dalam dan hangat. Sekali lagi…aku hanyut dalam obsidian itu.

Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya?

Benarkah mereka bahagia?

Benarkah aku melakukan yang terbaik?

"Ed, percayalah padaku. Semua pasti baik-baik saja." Aku mendengarnya berkata begitu.

Ah, ya….aku menyerah….aku tak mau mengerti…aku tak peduli...asal ia menatapku terus seperti ini….

Toh, ia tak pernah berbohong padaku 'kan?

"Ya….aku percaya…" jawabku tanpa sadar. Hatiku rasanya tenang sekali. Dan…bibirku menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut…hangat…

_**DEG!**_

Aku tersentak sadar.

_/ Oh, Tuhan …dia menciumku /_

_**My heart's rolling fast **_

_**And I lost in lust…**_

Ya…kurasa Tuhan itu ada…Ia memberikan hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku. Yang terindah yang kini berada dalam pelukanku.

"*hah* T- taisa…?*hah*" ia mendesah pelan . Dalam matanya terlihat kepanikan, harapan dan rasa heran.

_**Deg…deg..**_

Rasanya aku bisa mendengar suara jantungku sendiri. Bagaimana ini ?

"Maaf….aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"…Aku….suka sekali padamu…." _/ Rasanya aku terdengar seperti pedofil…/_ pikirnya panik.

"Sangat suka…kurasa…sejak pertama bertemu…ah, bukan…sejak aku _mengenalmu…,_" Aku memulai " belum pernah rasanya….melihat seseorang begitu indah…luar…maupun dalam….cantik sekali…"

Ed memerah…seperti tomat.

"Uh…trims."

"Maukah?"

"A-apa?"

"Jadi kekasihku?" Mendengarnya Ed –kalau mungkin- bertambah merah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Roy memegang dagunya. Memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Emas bertemu dengan obsidian.

_**Hands up I, I surrender…**_

_**I surrender…to love**_

Sekali lagi…bola mata emas itu menyihirnya….membuatnya meleleh…dan tunduk akan keindahannya.

" Ung…a-aku…"

"Ya?" tanyanya sabar.

"Aku…uh…itu… Kau serius?"

" Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

" Kau tahu aku seperti apa kan? Aku bahkan bukan manusia utuh.." tunduknya,malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Edward Elric…" panggilnya lembut "Aku sudah katakan.. Bagiku..hanya kau yang kurasa bisa mengikatku. Keluar dari masa laluku yang gelap…" Ia mengeggam tangan sang alkemis muda itu. "Kau manusia…utuh…dari segi apapun…Kumohon, temani aku?"

"…A-asalkan.."

"Hm?"

"Asalkan kau mengijinkanku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh…Dan memberiku waktu untuk menyayangimu…seperti yang kau lakukan padaku.."Katanya terburu-buru.

"Haha..Ed-chan…"Ia menyentuhkan dahinya pada Ed "Sampai kapanpun..kutunggu."

"Terima kasih, Roy.." Emas itu kembali berkilauan..seolah tersentuh oleh cahaya sang mentari ciuman lembut, dikecupkan di bibirnya oleh sang alkemis berambut madu…

Saat itu Roy merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia..Kau tahu mengapa?.Karena kali ini ia yang membuat malaikatnya tersenyum…dan itu adalah,

..._senyuman yang hanya untuknya…_

_**I don't know if forever can be mine…**_

_**But, whenever I'm with you…**_

_**I want to take that chance….**_

_Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan terus bersamanya atau apapun, karena kenyataannya aku tak bisa mengikatnya. Tapi, aku bahagia melihatnya seperti itu karena kebahagiaan yang hakiki adalah ketika memahami hakikat dari rasa sayang…bukan cinta._

"Apa kau mau memberitahu adikmu?"

"Ehm…Kurasa nanti…"Ia bersandar lagi pada Roy. Sang Flame melingkarkan tangannya.

"Oh, begitu? Yah, aku takkan tenang sebelum mendapat restu darinya sih…"katanya sambil mengelus rambut Ed.

_Rasa cinta tak akan abadi…namun rasa sayang akan…sekalipun yang mereka yang disayangi sudah tak ada…dan sekalipun mereka tak membalas dengan perasaan yang sama…_

"Tenang saja…kalaupun tidak…aku akan tetap bersamamu."

"Sungguh?...Terima kasih ya…" Roy menunduk melihat sang alkemis tertidur. "Hmp…kau sudah melalui masa yang berat. Istirahatlah dulu sebelum menghadapi yang tidur,malaikat kecil…"

Ucapnya sebelum ia sendiri tertidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

_Jadi..apapun yang ada di depan sana…kuharap kulalui bersama mu aku hanya ingin bersamamu… Jika waktu mengijinkanku…aku ingin kau mengikatku. Bersama untuk mencari kebahagiaan untukmu dan untukku…_

**END **

Thanks for reading..Review Please! And no Flame...


End file.
